


My Hero Reload

by Ganbarin



Category: Kagerou Project, Mekakucity Actors, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:20:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ganbarin/pseuds/Ganbarin
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo, an 18-year-old computer geek, forms an uncanny bond with the members of Mekakushi Dan, comprising teenagers equipped with special powers, after foiling a robbery at a departmental store. However, they all form some sort of connection to a red scarfed green head.
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki & Midoriya Izuku, Kaminari Denki/Kirishima Eijirou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

This is gonna be a My Hero Academia Kagepro Au. The Au will include

Manga route  
Light Novel rout (Once I read it)  
Music Route  
Anime Route  
Short-Movie route?

So look forward to it.


	2. Route XX

Route XX

August 15th

Typing on the keys of the computer, Bakugo remembers **THAT** day. The day everything went downhill.

\-------------

The walk back home was silent, at least for Midoriya. Normally both of them have some sort of conversation while walking back home. Why was today different? 

Suddenly, Bakugo stopped dead in his tracks. Midoriya let out a small yelp. "Huh? Kacchan what's wrong?"  
Bakugo didn't respond."Kacchan?" Yet he still didn't respond.

"Kacchan you're scaring me."  
Midoriya extended his hand forward, trying to grab onto Bakugo's hand.  
"LET GO OF ME!"  
Bakugo slapped Deku's hand away.

"K-Kacchan"

"Just leave me be!! Stop following me around!!"

Deku flinched. "No! I'm not going to just leave you!" He firmly yelled. He grabbed onto the hand Bakugo held back.

Bakugo felt his anger rising. "Jeez!! You're so annoying!" Bakugo pulled his hand away and turned his body away from Deku. He began to walk forward, leaving Deku behind. 

"Kacchan..."  
\-------------

Bakugo grit his teeth. No matter what he did, he just couldn't forget. "You doing ok?" The yellow-haired cyberbeing said. 

Bakugo ignored those words and walked towards his bed. He decided to rest and lay down. He closed his eyes and entered the dream world.

\-------------

The classroom was empty, the windows were open. Wind flew in causing the curtains to flow. Bakugo was sleeping at the very back of the room, one seat away from the window. Bakugo slowly opened his eyes and sat up. "Ah, your awake!"

Bakugo recognized the voice, he turned his head to the left and saw Deku sitting in his beside the window. Deku looked at him and smiled.

Katsuki let out a sigh of relief. He was glad to see his old friend. Though he didn't show it. 

They had a peaceful conversation. However...

\-------------

"Baku- Baku- Bakugo- Bakugo!"

Bakugo woke up with a jolt and turned his attention to his computer screen. "What?!' He asked the cyberbeing. 

"Don't you think you should at least go see the light of day instead of being cooped up in here mourning?" 

Katsuki simply glared at him, "I'd rather be alone then associate with other people. I don't wanna lose anyone else..." The cyberbeing seemed shocked by his answer. "But that means you can't even see tomorrow?!"

Bakugo had enough.

He walked towards his computer and muttered under his breath, "I'm sick and tired of this dumb chattering doll..."

The cyberbeing let out a small gasp with a fearful expression. Bakugo grabbed the computer mouse and hovered it over the delete button. "Goodbye..."

After he clicked the delete button, The cyberbeing let out a cry, "Noooo!!! Please!!!" To the cyberbeing, he felt like he was being choked. 

Afterward, Bakugo grabbed a pair of scissors and pointed them to his neck, " Goodbye Deku, Goodbye Kami."

**[Music route] coming soon**


	3. Artificial Enemy [Music Route]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story of turning your eyes away

Route: Music 

My name... Is Kami

I'm a cyber-being living inside a computer. I can be in your phone, computer, or even in a T.V!! How exactly did I get this way? Well... That's a secret. 

Memories from the old days came flooding in. Unlike master, I don't want to forget. I refuse to. 

Speaking of master, "Hey, you doing ok?" I asked him

He simply ignored me and instead walked towards his own bed. I have a feeling he's made peace with the fact he will never forget. I still remember the tears that fell. Ever since then, he always looked at me with eyes of demise. I grit my teeth "If you want to forget, Then why are you focusing your energy towards that painful memory?!" I yelled out. But he didn't respond.

"Master?" 

Is he asleep? If I had to guess, he must be dreaming of **Him**.

"Hey master wake up!"

Still nothing

"Bakugo! Bakugo! Bakugo! BAKUGO!" I yelled even louder. If he continues to think of him, he'll only become even more depressed. He hasn't left his home in 2 years, and I'm becoming even more worried. But he always ignores me and gives me glares. This time he sat up, "What?!"

"Don't you think you should at least go see the light of day instead of being cooped up in here mourning?"

"I'd rather be alone then associate with other people. I don't wanna lose anyone else..."

I looked up at him with a shocked expression. It's true though, he lost all his friends on the same day. At least that's what I'm getting at.

"But that means you can't even see tomorrow?!"

Master let out a sigh and walked over to me. However, I've never seen that look on his face before. I heard him mutter quietly," I'm sick and tired of this dumb chattering doll..."

My eyes widened and I let out a gasp as I saw him grab the mouse and hover it over the delete button.

"Goodbye"

"Wait-" 

But he ignored my pleas and clicked delete. 

I felt tears run down my face, "NOOO!!! PLEASE!!!" 

Everything was blinking red as the words delete was surrounding me. I felt like I was being choked by his hands. Suddenly I felt nothing at all. And my vision went pitch black.

\----- LOADING -----

"Huh- Huh?" 

My eyes opened slowly. Then I nervously laughed, "Hahaha, Nice try master! You know that even if you delete me I'll come back as long as there's internet!!" 

No response. 

"Master?"

My eyes widened as I saw what was in front of me.

"Bakugo...?" 

He was laying on his bed, blood everywhere, scissors were in his hand full of blood.  
I felt my vision getting blurry, and I blacked out.

**[Blindfold code] coming soon**


	4. Mekakushi Code {Music}

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story of hiding your eyes

I'm Kyoka Jiro, Mekakushi Dan member No. 1. The 2 right next to me are Shoto Todoroki, Mekakushi Dan no. 2 and Himiko Toga, Mekakushi Dan No. 3

I may not seem like it, but I'm the leader of the Mekakushi Dan. I made myself the leader and the others seem fine with it. I have to take on the legacy of the founder.

What exactly is the Mekakushi Dan? Well, basically, it's a group of people, who feel like an outcast or are... Different from the others. Anyone can join the group, even in the middle of missions; there is no limit to the number of members, nor is there a particular requirement to join. However, you can only enter the hideout with the blindfold code.

Now how exactly are we different?

Well, the thing is, it has something to do with our eyes.  
But I won't get into the details. That's not important.

However, me, Todoroki, and Toga aren't the only members. There are 2 others.

Eri, Mekakushi dan no. 4  
and Ochako Uraraka, Mekakushi dan no. 5

How exactly did we all meet? Well, you'll see eventually.

"Hey Hey! Jiro! We're all about to head out!!" Toga called out.

"Uh- Right I'm coming." I pulled the hoody over my head and walked towards everyone.

"Alrighty then! And with a blindfold, we go!"

I made a small smile, like the usual, we're incognito.

We're currently searching for Mekakushi No. 6, 7, 8, 9, and 10.

I bet they don't even know they're apart of this group. Uraraka didn't know either. We know we've found them if we look at their eyes.

Some missions can be dangerous, depending on the situation.  
Even so, I... I have fun.

Although this was just the beginning of the story.

**[Kagerou daze] coming soon ******


	5. Kagerou Daze [Music]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story that will overwhelm your eyes

I walked down the park and checked my phone, My dad gave it to me in case something bad happens. It was August the 15th around 12:30. It was a bright and pretty day. " Now, where's Mahoro? She should be around here somewhere." 

"Hey, Katsuma!!"

Mahoro was sitting on a swing, with a cat cradled on her lap. I sat in the swing set beside her, " So what are you up to?"

"Nothing really... It's so hot out here."

I nodded, " I actually don't mind the summer heat, it feels nice." 

Mahoro sighed, " Well y' know, I kinda hate summer." 

She said it so bluntly while she pets a cat. Well, my sister is always blunt.

We both stood up when suddenly the cat leaped out of her arms. "Uh-HEY!Wait up!" She yelled, chasing after the cat. I stood where I was and watched as she chased after it. Suddenly, As if it came out of nowhere, I saw a Giant truck appear, I ran right after her and reached out my hand, " MAHORO WATCH OUT!!" 

But just when reality hit me, it also hit my sister with a loud BAM. 

Your screams echoed throughout the air as my eyes widened and tears fell. The blood was everywhere, on the truck the stop signs everything! You were covered in it as well. Yet the sun's rays wouldn't stop shining. I ran towards your body holding it as I yelled for help. I thought I saw a shadow creep up from behind me before everything went black.

\-------

I opened my eyes, and sat up, letting out a gasp, "W-What...? So it was just a dream? But it felt so real." I grabbed my phone and checked the date, August 14, around 12 in the morning.

I sat down on the wing set beside my sister, "You know, it's kinda weird, in my dream, were in this park..." 

Mahoro Grinned, " Well maybe it was foreshadowing the future!"

" The future? "

We stood up and just like before, the black cat leaped out of my sister's arms. I remembered what happened in my dream, and before she could run after it, I grabbed her arm tight, " Hey, let's just go home."

She looked at me slightly confused but nodded her head. The second we went off the path, we heard everyone around us start yelling. When I looked up, I saw a bunch of poles fall, out of the corner of my eye, I saw Mahoro leap into the middle of the street. From the sky, dropped an iron pole, and pierced her body straight through. "Ma... MAHORO!!"

Screams echoed throughout the streets as blood splattered everywhere.

The black cat simply watched.

As I ran forward, Someone who looked just like me grabbed my arm and pushed me back, they had a smirk.

As my vision blurred, I looked at my sister's body, was she... smiling?

\------

Once again, I woke up with a gasp and immediately ran for the park. " Hey, Katsuma what's up?"

I grabbed her arm and forced her off the swings, " No time to explain!" 

We ran up the stairs to get on the bridge, as I turned the corner, I saw the person from before. I freaked out. Suddenly, Mahoro made a wrong step on the stairs and she let go of my hand, I saw her fall to her death.

"MAHORO!"

\------  
It happened Time and Time again, but I was never able to save her. Every time I tried, there has only been one ending to the tale.

She's always protected me because I was her little brother, so now it's my turn. Could there be a way to make the ending change?

I remembered the times me and Mahoro would have fun with our dad... and that was enough to motivate me.

Suddenly, I leaped into the street and tossed her to the side. And at that moment, the truck slammed into me. Her eyes and my twisted body were like hazy reflections of the blood that splattered everywhere. Tears rolled down her face and she cried. The person who looked like me watched the scene unfold in astonishment. "Serves you right." I thought. 

But I suddenly saw someone who looked like Mahoro suddenly appear behind her. My eyes widened and I blacked out.

\-----

On August 14, Mahoro woke up from her bed and she cried. " I guess I failed this time too. " She said as she cradled a white cat in her arms.

**[Headphone actor Coming soon] ******


	6. Headphone Actor ( Music)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story about doubting your eyes

It was just an ordinary day, no one was around

Well... At least it WAS an ordinary day. Turning on the radio, actor heard a voice, they sounded troubled, " It is a troubling thing, but I'll have to convey this message. The end of the world is a reality today." The radio started breaking off. Actor sighed, The president's message conveyed sadness and grief. At least he heard it in his voice anyway. 

As actor looked up at the sky, he saw a flock of birds fly away. Actor was unable to save the game due to being in a hurry, he simply placed it on the desk and put his headphones on. A sudden sound was heard from his headphones, " Do you wanna survive?" 

As if on cue, a bunch of explosions was heard as a bunch of buildings fell. The scenery, the skyline, everything was trembling. As Actor heard the voice, He realized that it belonged to himself.  
“Now if you go ahead, over that hill, ascend. For better or for worse, you will know what I mean in the end. Without any amount of doubt, go on in twenty seconds about, I recommend” The voice said.

As Actor crossed the intersection, he saw a crowded lot. It was another reminder of the chaos all around. A bunch of families was panicking. A bunch of kids cried and screamed. Actor avoided those people and headed for the hill.

Once again, he heard the voice shout, "There are only 12 remaining minutes." If everything was gonna disappear in the end, then he'd rather not pretend everything's fine.

All of that despair Actor tried to hide eventually turned into tears. As he continued to run, he heard the voice once again, " You've got to hurry, there's only 1 minute." But it didn't madder.

Finally, out of breath, Actor arrived, staring into the orange sky. Actor suddenly heard applause, the applause came from the scientist below the hill. That's when it hit him, all of this was caused by them. All of this was nothing more than an experiment. " Finally complete. " One of them said. They threw a bomb at the town once again. Actor was living in an illusion. Actor looked out at the mess of a town. " I wasn't able to tell HIM how I feel. "

From his headphone, he heard a Tiny " Sorry " as it all faded away.

**[Imagination forest coming soon.] ******


	7. Imagination Forest [Music]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A story about seeing eye-to-eye

Eri let out a yawn as she opened her window, letting the breeze flow through. The birds sang a song as the sun shined. She placed her half-read book on the table as she talked to the birds. "Where did you come from?" She said with a smile. She started to wonder what time it was, well she knew what time it was already, even with a blindfold on she would know it was 3 in the afternoon.

Imagination forest

To Eri, the world was very simple. Everyone was normal, everyone except her. She was an aberration, an oddity. She could never make any friends, no one ever saw a reason to sympathize. She often wondered why she couldn't be like the rest. Her mother would reassure her that everything was going to be fine. So far away, hidden in the forest, there lives a house that no one will find. That was the most likely reason that no one ever visited.

" Keep your eyes away always "

Eri would repeat those words in her head. She followed that to a T. She gave up who she was to live in solitude. The only 'Things' she had around to keep her company were animals, Nature, and books. However, nowadays, whenever Eri would read a book she would long to go and explore the outside world. A gush of wind blew through her air, causing any hair covering her eyes to flow.

Eri drank her tea and looked out the window. She had burning life inside her and often thinks of scenarios in her heads of what she'd do in the outside world. " I wonder when a knock will come at my door..." She said out loud.

...

Eri stared faraway in a daze, daydreaming what the world is like.

"U-Uh... Hello?"

A voice called.

Eri let out a small gasp as she looked down, someone was standing in front of the front door. She took a leap back and accidentally knocked down her tea. It was all over the desk. " What do I do? " She whispered. She knew she couldn't run away. She just stared at the door, wondering what the next move will be.

...

" If your eyes meet their eyes, they'll be turned into stone." Eri's parents would tell her. Whenever Eri looked in the mirror, she realized her eyes were just like her parents and must be treated in just the same way. And from what she's read, People with red eyes are feared a lot. But she understood. There was no way the world could love someone like her.

Thump Thump, she heard the door make, it was a very loud knock and saying she was afraid was an understatement, she was stone at that moment. As she turned around to hide, she slipped on a book, "Wah-?!" 

As Eri let out a groan, she heard the door creak open, leaving her exposed and alone.

At that moment, she remembered the incident that happened when she was 5. One day, her mother was distracted and she decided to play outside. Her mother forbade her from going outside, but she didn't see why she couldn't go out for at least a bit. Eri played happily outside, until out of nowhere, two grown men came from behind her and started attacking her. Her mother heard Eri's cries and tried to help her, Her mother died soon after.

...

As the boy opened the door, Eri covered her eyes in a panic. He looked surprised. “If we meet our eyes you will turn to stone” Eri yelled. Despite all her pleas, the boy smiled and took a step forward.

"I was just like you, I was scared of living life, so scared that I would turn completely stone. But I then began to wonder if a life without that kind of fear would be alright?"

The boy patted Eri's head and she recalled her mother's touch. Tears rolled down Eri's face. She'd never been treated with this much kindness. " W-Wah-?! Hey, are you ok?" The boy said in a panic.

"oh-!" The boy reached into his pocket and pulled out his phone, " Hey! Do you know what this is? It's a phone! You can play music call, message, and even talk to someone from far away."

Eri looked up at him with a slight confused expression and watery eyes. The boy put two of the earbuds into Eri's ears. Eri gasped in awe at the music that flowed into her ears. She felt her heart overflow with imagination. "Hey, so how does this world look like? Will I get lost? Is it that big?" The boy smiled at her and put his hoodie over her, " Don't worry! If you get lost I'll just go and find you again! Because you're like a little sister! I know my family would look for me!" He said with his red and white hair flowing in the breeze.

...

Eri sowed red flowers into a hoodie and tied a ribbon on her head. As she locked the house door, she heard people from behind her. " Hey, you ready the go?" The boy said, now wearing a dark blue hoodie. He brought with him a girl with short purple hair. Eri made a small smile and ran towards the two.

**Dabi''s State of the world coming soon ******

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Clarification: Eri is a 10-year-old in this timeline, so NO romance between her and any of the characters! She's still a kid and they will treat her like a sister.


End file.
